Fuyu no Ryu
by Rei-Susanoo
Summary: Human turned dragon with the powers over ice, snow, and shadows. Found at an abandoned snake layer, how will the small child cope with a new world filled with shinobi, humans, not a snake, and training to control his out of control powers. AU, parings if any have not been decided, full powers now decided yet so leave suggestions for me if you want to.
1. Chapter 1

_Fuyu no Ryu_

The smell of decay was thick in the air as Hiruzen stepped into yet another of his ex-students labs. It was just like all the others, dark, damp and filled with equipment that he didn't understand the purpose for, and wasn't sure he wanted to. He did a double take at one of the jars and muttered "Dear lord what the hell is that…" The object moved slightly causing Hiruzen and the surrounding ANBU to move away hurriedly.

Hiruzen looked at an ANBU who had the tiger mask and said "Seal up everything that looks important- scratch that seal everything and when you're done go to other rooms and seal the entire base." The ANBU simply nodded and pulled out multiple sealing scrolls (Scrolls with multiple sealing arrays held within) and started to seal everything away giving the jar a wide birth.

Hiruzen started at the jar for a moment before he went wide eyed and leapt across the room yelling "Holy shit! It blinked! We're leaving to another room now; I would hurry if I were you Tora."

The ANBU nodded and made a series of hand seals and said calmly "Kagebushin no Jutsu." There was a plume of smoke and two other Tora's appeared before all three went back to sealing the room's contents. Hiruzen and the other ANBU moved out of that room and into another to their right.

This one was set up more like a corridor then a room through, with what must have been hundreds of large tubes filled with a strange green liquid that bubbled as they passed. Floating in each tube was a small shriveled thing that at some point might have been a human baby, attached to a cord implanted into their stomachs that connected them to a tank set above the tanks.

They walked by the tubes and couldn't help but to inspect each and every one. The more they inspected the things the more differences they could pick out between them, some had claws, others had a small tail, others scales/fur, one had feathered wings, the likes.

The aged Hokage couldn't help the sad look that crossed his face as he thought about how he could have stopped all this years ago. He had seen the signs, the look in his student's eyes that showed a hint of madness, the unexplained disappearances, but he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't bring himself to see it and now hundred, if not thousands of innocents had suffered all because of his refusal to act.

Along with a group of ten ANBU he had stormed all the labs they could find, only for Orochimaru to have already gone, along with most of his research with him. This was the sixth lab they had found so far and, after taking a moment to collect themselves, started to look around the facility, trying to find survivors of the sick experiments.

So far they had found six, but were forced to kill most of them. The things that had been done to them too much for them to handle, those that could speak had begged for death, to be released from their pain, Hiruzen had given it to them. It was the least he could do.

The few that didn't beg for death were evacuated to a hospital immediately. They didn't know why they were there or what had been done to them because from what they could see they were the most normal living thing they had come across in these godforsaken tunnels. They found them in a locked room with cameras monitoring their every move.

Then they came to a room that wasn't like the others, in this lab or any of the others they had raided. It looked like some kind of stadium, a round pit with a cage over it enforced with a thick wall of glass and viewing platforms hidden safely behind reinforced windows. There were two entrances on either side of the room and the walls and floor were covered in blood stains both new and old with large talon marks in the walls and ice covering the place.

Leaving the room quickly, not wanting to think about what it was used for, and moving on to the next, Hiruzen could feel his anger grow more and more towards the snake like man that he once thought of as a son. Room after room of mutilated bodies, bloody surgical equipment and detailed notes on the things he had done were everywhere. The notes proved his fears; Orochimaru had completely lost his mind, his pursuit to 'create the perfect shinobi' or rather his next container had driven him to madness and beyond.

He was about ready to burn the whole place down when they came to a corridor that led to a large, steel door with so many locks and chains on it they couldn't count them all set into the wall. There was a cold white frost like substance seeping from the tiny cracks in the door that had frozen a number of the chains and locks holding the door in place. A desk full of papers had been set messily to one side and as he looked from it to the door he could feel the dread rising in the pit of his stomach at what might be on the other side.

Making his way over to the desk, the man once known as 'The Professor' started to read through the notes while the ANBU that were with him started to try and get the door open. All the notes on the table talked about something call 'Project Fuyu', and Hiruzen recognized that it was all in his former student's handwriting. That could only mean that whatever was on the other side of the door was important enough that it required Orochimaru's personal attention, instead of one of the men and women he had been using as lab assistants.

It started off with the basic information about a baby boy, though there was no mention of a name it did say that he was of Uzumaki blood, which caught the old ninja's attention. The notes spoke of the experiments that had been done to the boy, the 'improvements' to his body in order to make him stronger and faster, how they had tried to combine multiple bloodlines within the child. The list seemed never ending, the things done to the boy seeming unreal.

In a way the notes told a story, a story of the Hebi-sannin's decent into madness.

One paper stood out more than the rest, and though he wasn't sure exactly what it meant, what he did was enough to make his blood run cold.

'_I have successfully completed Project Fuyu and the genetic markers we injected into the boy have taken into his DNA without any negative side effects, so far. I have high hopes that the Uzumaki blood in his veins will prove strong enough to ensure his survival of the treatment. He has so far proved to be the perfect test subject, his body providing a much stronger base structure to work with then others I have used in the past, as proven by the earlier experiments. As it is, I have calculated that he will grow into a perfect specimen of the human body, and beyond. He will be stronger, faster and will feel almost no pain, the perfect solider, and with the new bloodline's I have engineered, he will be unstoppable. The boy will grow into my perfect weapon. Too bad he doesn't have the other bloodlines I would have given him more but Sarutobi-sensei is onto me so I must leave the boy here I don't have the time to transport him to the new base. It's a shame really; I wanted to know the results of the most recent experiment, though his fish diet could be better -'_

He was pulled away from his reading when the ANBU were finally able to open the, with the use of several well placed Explosive notes, causing a small cloud of smoke to raise and bloke their view of the now open door and a blast of freezing air to rush from the room. Walking over and standing in front of his ANBU, Hiruzen waited patiently for the smoke to clear before entering the freezing room.

What they found made the group pause, their minds not able to process exactly what they were seeing. The room they had entered was white, everything from the floor to the ceiling was so completely clean and white it actually hurt their eyes slightly if they looked at it for more than a few seconds. The only other thing in the room was a small steel cot, rather a frozen steel cot, set against the far wall, and sat with his knees pulled up to his chest on top of it, was a small boy probably six or seven in a white medical robe that was partially frozen.

He had spiky blue tinted blonde hair that went down to his ass and looked as though the spikes were wet but still defied gravity(like madara's hair), pale skin almost as white was the walls of the room but had a very faint bluish tint to it, and ice blue eyes with slit pupils giving them a glacial look. He was staring at them with narrowed apathetic eyes and seemed as if he didn't have anything wrong with him but if you looked closely he had a look of relief and no small hint of terror in his eyes. But the thing that most stood out to the old Hokage were the three birthmarks on each of the boys cheeks, his pale skin making them stand out even more than they normally would have.

Ash colored marks that looked like whiskers. Hiruzen started to frown slightly before he had a look of realization and he vanished only to reappear giving the small boy a done crushing hug. The boy flinched at the touch and a small growl came from his chest and the temperature in the room dropped to just below zero while the shadows started to darken while rising like demonic tentacles waving around trying to stab the ANBU.

The boy's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously and he gained a concentrated look and he started to sweat slightly before the shadows went back to normal and the temperature rose back to being chilled but not quite freezing. The boy started to sway slightly before he toppled over unconscious and two leathery, glacial blue dragon-like wings with what looked to be hooks at the top of them for climbing perhaps, shimmered into existence behind the boy and a long serpentine tail of the same color with a slightly lighter underside, it was as long as he was tall with the wings being roughly twice that if not bigger. Black spines about the size of a normal senbon appeared from the base of his tail all the way to the tip (all around the tail not just on one side). The spines lifted before they pressed flat onto his tail seamlessly so they looked as if they were just black streaks.

Hiruzen felt his breath hitch before he started to seal everything he found into scrolls. After getting the boy, along with all the notes he could carry, to the ANBU hospital, Hiruzen stood watch as the doctors ran around the room, running tests, reading the notes he had taken, and seeming to be in a slight panic at what was going on in their rush to check the dragnotic boy.

Hiruzen would have fallen on his ass laughing at the sight of his ANBU panicking and running around like headless chickens if it wasn't for the critical situation they were in.

Throughout the whole experience the blue/blonde boy had just stayed unconscious and had curled up into a ball at some point. The only time he had acted up was when one of the nurses had attempted to take a blood sample, every shadow started to go crazy and his wings had automatically shielded him from sight and his tail would attack any sharp objects that got to close.

Hiruzen sighed and motioned for an ANBU to guard the room and he left to go do whatever the Hokage dose, paperwork. Roughly two hours later a doctor who was in charge of the boy's case came into his office and said "Hokage-sama we have the test results in… they're odd."

Hiruzen cocked his head slightly and said "How."

The doctor said "Well we have found the DNA of multiple bloodlines inside the boy and they have all taken to him as if he were part of that clan. His body temperature is way lower than normal humans and his heart beats slower because of it. From what we can tell the only native gene is of Uzumaki descent but even then it's faint. Whoever he was when he was born that was a completely different boy; he is essentially a human created being that at the moment is about ninety five percent dragon and five percent human but the dragon genes are rapidly over taking the human ones. By our calculations by his tenth birthday he will be one hundred percent dragon."

Hiruzen had a shocked look on his face and he just vanished towards the hospital. When he entered the room he saw the boy with a concentrated look on his face with his eyes narrowed and a slight frown on his face. A nurse was trying to get as far away as possible and the shadows were going crazy and it was freezing in the room.

Hiruzen walked in and said "What's going on here?"

The boy looked at him and said in a voice that was oddly deep and gruff sounding, as if he hadn't used his voice in a long time or it was over used "I warned her not to get close to me with sharp pointy things, I can't control my powers they have a mind on their own."

Hiruzen sighed and motioned for an ANBU to remove the nurse from the room. When everything had calmed down Sarutobi sat down in the chair beside the boy and waited for him to say something.

The boy positioned himself so he couldn't be snuck up on and just looked at Hiruzen will wary eyes. Hiruzen sighed and said "Do you have a name?"

The boy nodded and said "My brother said its Naruto but the white snake looking guy called me Fuyu so I call myself Fuyu Naruto."

Hiruzen nodded before he asked "Who's your brother?"

Naruto hummed softly and said "Kurama no Yoko. The snake killed him though."

Hiruzen had a wide-eyed look before he said "How did he die?"

Naruto sent him a glare and said "That snake messed with the seal and Kurama got absorbed into me though I can't control his yokai yet it's still locked in the cage, the only time I get to feel it is after a session when it heals me."

Hiruzen nodded before saying "Well what are you going to do now?"

Naruto sighed and said "Probably travel around and learn to control my powers and look for my other friends in that snakes grasps."

Hiruzen nodded before he said "I could set you up with some top of the line trainers if you want."

Naruto looked at him oddly and he said "How and what do you want in return."

Hiruzen gave him an appraising look and said "I was thinking about putting you in the ANBU corpse training programs for cases like yours when we find someone with powers they can't control. They are the top of the line elites of Konoha and they would help you control your power. And as for why that 'white snake guy' is a rogue student of mine so I am responsible for whatever he did seeing as I didn't do enough to stop it from happening in the first place."

Naruto nodded slowly before saying "You won't do any experiments on me will you."

Hiruzen shook his head and said "Nope, you are free from that unless you want to do it to yourself and I doubt you will want that. The closest thing you will get to being experimented on is during training when we need to find out exactly what he did to you so it won't harm you in the future or testing the limits on your control and what you can do."

Naruto nodded "Where will I be staying?"

Hiruzen just said "I don't really know after you leave the ANBU but while you're in the training program you'll stay at the HQ or very close to it."

Naruto nodded before saying "When do I get out of here, it smells bad."

Hiruzen laughed softly and said "Tomorrow morning and when you leave I will be taking you over to the ANBU for training."

Naruto nodded before he said "What will we be doing food wise, I can only eat cold things like fish and fruits but ice helps sometimes."

Hiruzen sighed and said "I can have one of the sushi places prepare you foods throughout the day and when you get sufficient control one of the Inuzuka's will teach you how to hunt in a human body with the features of an animal."

Naruto nodded and he said "I have three requests if you will hear them."

Hiruzen nodded so he continued "I want the dragon mask with my codename being 'Fuyu' or something close to it like 'blizzard' anything that has to do with ice will be fine, and I want access to a forest that can be large enough for me to live in and not affect the village with my cooler temperature needs and preferably a water source with a population of fish in it, for when I exit ANBU for R&amp;R, training, or practice flying."

Hiruzen nodded and said "I may have the perfect forest for you, as long as someone watch out for you until you can take care of yourself."

Naruto nodded and said "Now I know your high up in the chain of command if you can do all this so, what do you want me to call you?"

Hiruzen cocked his head slightly so Naruto explained "Do you want me to call you by name or title, I am putting my trust, faith, and life in your hands so I will take your preference."

Hiruzen chuckled slightly and said "You can call me whatever you like but not my title it's boring to be call by a title and not name."

Naruto nodded and said "So do you have any idea as to who I am?"

Hiruzen shook his head and said "We couldn't get a good enough blood sample so all we know is what we found in the snakes notes and from that little bit of blood, and from the looks of it with all the 'experimenting' they did to you your genetic makeup is mostly if not completely different from when you were born, Sorry."

Naruto shook his head and said "It's fine… Saru-Jiji." He got a glint in his eyes towards the end.

Hiruzen shook his head and chuckled while asking "How did you come up with that?"

Naruto tapped the side of his nose and said "You smell like primates and quite frankly you're old."

Hiruzen sighed with a small pout before Naruto asked "So did anyone else survive from that hell hole?"

Hiruzen nodded and Naruto asked "Anyone like me?"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and said "Not that we saw, should there be?"

Naruto nodded and said "There were eight of us in the project Ryu as we called it, Project Fuyu, Project Netsu, Project Seiteki, Project Kinzoku, Project Suna, Project Kaze, Project Kage, and Project Yami; as you know I'm Fuyu, there was a redhead who was about my age, six to seven, she is Netsu, there was a boy with electric hair who was roughly ten and he is Seiteki, there was a boy with black hair that looked like mine and he had metallic eyes he is Kinzoku, there was a boy who had short red hair and black rings around his eyes and the kanji for love on his head he was about my age he's Suna, there was a girl who had blond hair she was roughly nine or ten she is Kaze, Kage is a boy who is my age with black hair and dark eyes, and Yami he was odd all he talked about was killing people and stuff but he had an actual name he was Aion and he was about eleven and had long straight black hair and red eyes with slit pupils and he was scary. Our wings and tails were the same color as our eyes or hair but they changed with each experiment so I can't say for sure, mine go from blues to purples to whites to transparent blacks depending on what I want them to be, see?"

Naruto concentrated and changed his wings to be a transparent ashen color and then back to their natural glacial blue. Naruto then said "Come to think of it I haven't seen anyone from project Ryu for about seven months when the snake left. Maybe he took everyone with him but forgot me." Naruto shrugged with a look of concern for his friends/siblings.

Naruto let out a small sigh and got a small glint in his eyes and said "You wanna see something Seiteki taught me?"

Hiruzen nodded and Naruto concentrated before his wings sunk into his back forming what could pass as a tattoo of them and his tail wrapped around his right leg and sunk into it forming a tattoo of it and the scales on his neck formed a necklace with a sapphire on the front.

Naruto had a victorious look and said "How was that?"

Hiruzen had an appraising look on his face and he said "Can everyone from project Ryu do that?"

Naruto thought about it and said "I think so we all learned how the first chance we got when Seiteki found out he could do it. We can't do it for long though at least us younger ones can't the older ones could hold it for days on end. The cool thing is that the gems on our necklaces/collars will pulse and glow when another 'dragon' is near, don't know why though."

Hiruzen nodded ruffling Naruto's hair with a small chuckle before his watch went off and sighed before saying "I'm sorry but I have to go now but I'll see you tomorrow morning and don't worry I'll tell the staff to keep pointy things out of here."

Naruto nodded before he released the transformation and lay on the bed with his back up and within moment he was sleeping.

Hiruzen smiled fondly and walked out putting up the 'Do not Disturb' sign and he motioned for an ANBU to keep watch and vanished from sight.

-Morning-

Naruto woke up around 7:20 am and started panting and he said "Why is it so hot!" He quickly got out from under the sheets he didn't put himself under and fanned himself with his wings cooling down. Once he cooled down his stomach growled making him sigh slightly and he opened the cooler that had been placed there during the night and pulled out a small case of sushi downing the slices of fish along with the refrigerated rice within minutes.

Naruto yawned and stretched in a fox like way and his wings stretched to their limit and he flexed his tail into multiple positions until the kinks were worked out. He changed his bottoms to black pants that sat low on the waist allowing his tail full movement and he got a backless kimono shirt that was black (Think Suì-Fēng's battle attire)

Naruto sighed softly before he heard a sound that drew his attention to the center of the room where Hiruzen now stood with a white mask with blue markings in the shape of a dragon's head and a black uniform that had the backs tailored for wings and the pants tailored for a tail with silver-grey non reflective armor.

Naruto cocked his head slightly and said "You expect me to wear that don't you."

Hiruzen nodded saying it was his new uniform. Naruto sighed and said "Can I at least keep what I'm wearing for later?"

Hiruzen saw no reason to deny so he simply nodded while Naruto took the clothing into the bathroom to change and moments later he walked out with the standard ANBU uniform on. Hiruzen nodded before he put a hand on his shoulder and they immediately vanished towards the ANBU HQ.

When they appeared in the middle of the HQ Naruto turned to Hiruzen and said "Warn me before you do something like that again."

Hiruzen nodded before walking towards a hallway with Naruto following right behind. They walked the hallway in silence until they reached the end where a large gate like door sat with the kanji painted on it for 'Control team, squad three'. Hiruzen pushed the door open which opened up into a large room with multiple ANBU inside.

All the ANBU bowed when they saw Hiruzen but he just waved them off and said "Alright let's get to business; yesterday I went to investigate one of Orochimaru's old labs. We found multiple survivors however most begged to be killed because of their mental/physical pain. However we found three who didn't beg to be killed, two are still in the hospital and one who will be joining your ranks as of today via the control program. Now this boy has little to no control of his unique powers so I trust you guys will help him out with that."

The ANBU nodded silently so Hiruzen continued "He has been an experiment since the day of his birth and he was a part of something called Project Ryu isolated Project Fuyu. He is now in all aspects a winter dragon but had yet to gain a dragon form just some aspects of it. As far as we can tell Orochimaru has fused him with the Yuki clans' bloodline, the power to control shadows, and the unexpected side effect of having a below average body temperature and the inability to consume warm foods. I expect you guys to help him out with training his control and how to be a shinobi. His powers are connected to his emotions to an extent or rather fear towards sharp objects so you will need to start with that and emotional control no elimination just control. Also someone rig a room that's just above freezing for him, and monitor any progress and anything that pops up we don't know the full extent of what happened and what was implemented."

The surrounding ANBU have a resounding cry of 'Hai' and Hiruzen smiled softly before he moved out of the way allowing them to see Naruto. Naruto felt all of their eyes on him so he gave a low bow before straightening up and letting them see his tail and wings. Most of the ANBU gasped in surprise seeing the dragon appendages but others stayed silent.

Hiruzen gestured for him to introduce himself making him sigh softly and said "My name is Fuyu, nice to meet you."

**AN/ Okay this is rewritten or rather edited, I was told that the whole blood thing was out of place so I tweaked it and pulled that aspect out of the story for now. I thought the blood was out of place once I reread it while I was actually fully awake and not in the middle of the night half asleep. **

**This will be continued but I want to write the first few chapters before I publish the next one so it'll be about a mounth or so before the next chapter comes out, I'm a slow writer and I write on inspiration butsts, so I'll write a ton for about a week and then nothing for a few weeks till I get more inspiration. **

Till Next Time

Rei-Susanoo


	2. Please read

Hello,

If you (my readers) are seeing this it means that my sister has published this as a new chapter on all of my fanfictions. She now has access to everything I have ever written or ever planned to write and she may or may not choose to continue my stories. Now my sister has or rather had instructions to publish this on the occasion that I lost my battle with cancer and passed. This may be sudden to most people as I have still been reading and reviewing up until I wrote this and will continue to do so but the treatment is taking more and more out of me as the days and weeks go by so I wanted to write this as a farewell to you guys.

When you read this I will have most likely passed over a week ago knowing my sister she will hole herself up for a while before doing this or she will do this right after she hears of my passing before holing herself up. I am writing this on 7-15-14 at 3:28 pm this is my last chapter ever, farewell my fellow authors and readers.

In place of my normal 'Till Next Time'

Yours In Eternity,

Rei-Susanoo.

Hi, this is the sister. Rei passed on 10-2-14, she had fallen asleep and simply never woke up. As per her request I am publishing this to her stories on and will be continuing some of her stories she was in the process of writing or planning on writing however I will be taking a while to grieve for my sisters passing before starting and I am not publishing on this account I will be making my own now. I do not want to gain readers by this so I will not be telling when or on what account I will be publishing, so if something seems familiar on another account don't flag them immediately, pm them as see if they are stealing or it's just the way they write.

Well, I'm off maybe I'll talk with you again on my account in the future.

Bye.


End file.
